<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows by abbisfazbear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433662">Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear'>abbisfazbear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playroom Battles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ag, friendvile, playroom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbisfazbear/pseuds/abbisfazbear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity pulls Elizabeth into another one of her plans and puts both of them into unintentional danger. What's new?</p><p>Based off of the Playroom AU by FriendvilleFan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Playroom Battles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005571">Goodbye 1905, Hello 2005</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendvilleFan/pseuds/FriendvilleFan">FriendvilleFan</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felicity Merriman was watching the couple walk into the school building.<br/>
“See, Elizabeth? That girl-”<br/>
Elizabeth cut her off with a sigh. “You promised Samatha nothing reckless.”<br/>
“I know, I know. But she’s alone and I want to help her.”<br/>
“So is her brother. We can talk to Jessica about this but for now let’s go back.” Elizabeth said.<br/>
“No.” Felicity said. An idea hit her. “Why don't’ we pose as students and befriend her?”<br/>
“Felicity, no.” Elizabeth caught her friend’s arm. Felicity looked her friend in the eye.<br/>
“Lizzie, please. I want to do this.” She yanked her arm out of Elizabeth’s grasp and marched up to the school office.<br/>
“I don’t think- Felicity, wait!” she called after her. Felicity was talking to two kids; a boy who looked a lot like the girl and a girl who was dark skinned.<br/>
“Sorry I’m new here. Actually I’m starting tomorrow. I’m just here for a tour of the school with my friend, Elizabeth Cole.” she was saying.<br/>
Elizabeth smiled. “Hi.”<br/>
“I’m Jeremy Gilbert and this is my friend, Bonnie Bennet.” the boy said. The girl said hi.<br/>
“Pleasure to meet you both.” Felicity said, grinning<br/>
Elizabeth couldn’t imagine what these people thought of Felicity. Once Jeremy and Bonnie had moved on, she grabbed Felicity’s arm again.  “If you screw this up, Felicity, I swear-”<br/>
“Don’t worry Lizzy.” Felicity laughed. “We’ll get her and get out. Easy as one, two three.”<br/>
Elizabeth frowned but let Felicity carry on with her plan and the next day they started school.<br/>
At lunch, Felicity came up to her. “Elena Gilbert. That’s her name.” she said. “I have American history with her first period.”<br/>
“Okay, good. Any Ideas on how we get-?” Elizabeth asked.<br/>
“I have a few in the works.” Felicity smiled to herself. “All involving getting invited to her house.”<br/>
“That’s-that’s fantastic, Felicity.” Elizabeth said, sarcastically.<br/>
“What? It’s not like you had any better ideas.” she said.<br/>
“Yes but Felicity we leave this stuff to Jessica and Jackie.” Elizabeth argued.<br/>
Felicity flipped her hair back. “We’ll just tell them we found an orphan in need of help.”<br/>
Elizabeth sighed. Once her friend had her mind set on something, it was near impossible to convince her otherwise. She knew that better than anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>